1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic shading goggles, and more particularly to automatic shading goggles in that a welding helmet is manufactured in a goggle shape, so that it can reduce a burden of the weight applied to the worker, block a strong light during welding operation, and easily distinguish the surrounding objects, when the welding operation is not performed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the welding is a technique of jointing same or different kinds of metal materials by partially applying a heat and a pressure to them at the same time. During the welding, since a strong light (arc) is emitted and broken pieces are generated, where the worker's eye is exposed to the strong light, it can cause loss of vision of the worker and inflict an injury on his eyeball etc. owing to the broken pieces.
Accordingly, in industrial settings, the work wears a welding helmet for protecting the eyeball and faces thereof from the strong light or broken pieces generated during the welding operation or cutting operation etc.
FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view illustrating a conventional welding helmet.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional welding helmet includes a welding mask 110 for covering the entire face of the wearer, a wearing band 120 for wearing the welding mask 110 on a head of the wearer and rotating the welding mask 110 at a predetermined angle upward and downward and coupled to the welding mask 110 through a rotating axis 121, a light detecting sensor (not shown) for detecting the strong light and generating a driving signal during the generation of the strong light formed at one side of the welding mask 110, a LCD cartridge 130 for protecting the eye of the wearer from the strong light generated during the operation thereof by varying the shading degree of shading the light according the driving signal and formed at a location corresponding to the eye of the wearer, and a front cover 140 for protecting the LCD cartridge 130 and formed at the front side of the LCD cartridge 130.
According to the conventional welding helmet, where the strong light (arc) is generated during the welding operation, the light detecting sensor detects the strong light and generates the driving signal and the light transmission of the LCD cartridge 130 becomes lower according to the generated driving signal to block the strong light.
By the way, since the conventional welding helmet is manufactured to a comparatively large size for covering the face of the worker, it lays heavy strain on the neck of the worker owing to the weight thereof and the storage is not easy owing to the big size thereof.
Also, as described above, in the conventional welding helmet, in order to block the strong light generated during the welding operation, since the light transmission of the LCD cartridge 130 is remarkably lowered, there is a problem in that it is difficult to distinguish the surrounding objects.
Accordingly, where the worker intends to combine the welding operation with another operation, since the attaching and deattaching operations of the welding helmet are repeatedly performed, it is quite cumbersome to do. Also, in case of a manager in a work zone of managing various operations at the same time, in a state that the worker grasps the eye shield for protecting his eye from the broken pieces of the metalwork and the strong visible rays and the welding helmet for protecting his eye from the strong light generated during the welding operation, since he selectively uses the eye shield and the welding helmet, it is quite cumbersome to do. Moreover, because he purchases the eye shield and the welding helmet separately, the financial burden is increased owing to the purchase thereof. Furthermore, since the eye shield and the welding helmet are stored separately, there is a problem in that is very cumbersome to maintain them.